Been here all along
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Kogan Slash! Logan dates every guy except the right one...KENDALL haha first ever fan fic Reviews ?


**A/N:Ok (: So I found the first Kogan story I EVER wrote and I said MAN why didn't I Upload this ? So I edited it for awhile and now it is done ! So read on my little chickidees (: And PLEASE Review this was actually the first fanfic I had EVER written haha(:Would love to see what you have to say sorry about the missing periods to:'( Someone of them JUST WONT STAY! haha its irritating but it is what it is(:  
><strong>

**Disclamier: I own nothing of Big Time Rush :( It would be pretty awesome if I Owned Just Logan (: That's my goal LOGAN HENDERSON WILL BE MINE ! ! ! ! !...**

**Jett:The Cheater**

"Oh come on Logie don't be like that"

"Jett just go please"

"Im not leaving until we fix this"Logan just kept shaking his head at Jett . Carlos ,James and I were all seated in our beach chairs trying to enjoy this nice sunny day . However that was interuptted when Jett chased Logan near the pool . As usual they were arguing It kills me to see this Logan mad he deserves better than that . And yes as corny as it sounds,he could do better with me! I longed to have Logan in my arms since forever! And seeing him with this jerk Jett really angers me . Of course I try to be a good best friend and tell him their cute together and they're perfect for each other or its true love! When I know its all lies.

"She's just a friend Babe chill out"Jett said trying to hug Logan,but he kept ducking from his grasp.

"Then why'd you kiss her?" Logan said and stormed away Jett just shook his head and turned to us and pointed in Logan's direction.

"Do you see this? ridiculous! Its like he doesn't trust me" I looked over at James and Carlos and we all knew he had just cheated on Logan with some girl.

"Look ok,"James started but Jett put up his hand to stop him and just walked away.

"What does he see in that jerk?"Carlos asked before grabbing his little duck and jumping in the pool . Obviously he didn't want to hear the answer that we all knew . Jett was just cute to Logan that was it we all knew it,Logan see's it too just wont admitt it.

"Well im not gonna sit here and let Logan cry ill see ya guys"I got up nodding at James and Carlos before walking out of the pool.I walked up to who Mr Bitters who said Logan had run into the cafeiteria a few minutes ago but wasn't sure if he was still there."And you guys had better do something about this" I groaned

"You know we can't stop him from running in here"I said shaking my head he looked at me and sighed

"I meant him and Jett its just not right."He looked down "I know you like him"He said smirking at me.I blushed tomato red this isn't a conversation I wanted to have with him he laughed"Your not gonna get him at this pace"He nodded towards me

"Yeah, And what do you suggest I do? "He laughed

" I dont know but you got to help him with this first before you chase after him" And with that being said he turned and walked into his office.I smirked we may not get along all the time but Bitters is a pretty cool guy.I ran into the cafeiteria and looked around before I spotted Logan sitting in a corner sitting criss-cross applesauce looking straight up.

"Hey,you ok ?" he turned and looked at me and just shrugged.I walked over to him.

"You know he's not a good guy right"I stated sitting down next to him He sniffled but nodded his head.I sighed again"Come here Logie" he scooted over to me and laid his head down on my shoulder . And thats when the real crying started.I looked down at my shirt it was already covered in tears.I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry on my shoulder.

"Yeah this is the perfect make-out spot"I looked up to see Jett with his arm around some guy from our class that's when I snapped."Really!"I whispered to myself _Now is not the right time for this!_ "Come here Toni"Jett said and started making out with the boy.I groaned"Come on Logan lets get out of here."Logan nodded and started to get up when he saw Jett and cried even louder Jett looked up and just stared blankly at Logan.I kicked myself hard in the gut (Theoretically speaking) he didnt need to see that.I shouldve picked him up and carried him out."Je-Je-Jett?"

"Hey Logie Bear"Jett said and pushed Toni away from him And walked over to Logan."Whats uh whats been up babe?"He corked his arm around Logan and attempted to kiss him . When out of nowhere I heard a loud slap.I looked up to see Jett holding his face "OW LOGAN WHAT WAS THAT !"Logan just smirked

"That was me showing you were over."Logan walked back over to me confidently,Stood by my side and just smiled"Hey Toni!,"The kid turned his attention to Logan"You wanna go get some ice cream with Kendall and me?"Toni smiled and nodded giving Jett a nice kick in the stomach.

"By the way my name's Justin"I put a hand over my mouth trying not to laugh This was going to be a good relationship between me,To- I mean Justin,and Logan.A really good relationship.I put my arm around Logan and the other around Justin" So,...Off to get some Ice Cream"I shouted Making them laugh.I looked back at Jett he was clutching his stomach and crying.I gotta admitt I didn't feel bad for him at all.I was now one step closer to getting Logan.I smiled as we stepped out of the palm woods and took my arm off Justin.I tried to take my arm off Logan but he held on tight.I smiled just a step at a time thats all its gonna take.

**Dak:The Baby**

"Logieeee"Dak cried for the thousandth time in the last minute

"Yes Dak?"Logan looked over at his cry baby of a boyfriend and smiled.

"Lets do something we never do anything ! Its because you don't love me isn't it? Oh My Gosh Im driving you away!"Logans eyes widened as he listened to him Making me start to wish I had gone with James and Carlos to the pool" Please dont leave me Logie ! Im so so so so so so sorryyy!"He said running up to Logan and sitting in his lap.I heard Logan Sigh

"Dak,sweetheart im not leaving you im just doing homework Ok we can go anywhere you want in like 5 minutes ok?"Dak gave Logan his puppydog eyes and nodded his head . Gosh this kid kills me how he can be so tough on t.v. but off the set just a whiney little baby . And for some odd reason Logan puts up with it ! Without a single no or an im busy its always whatever Dak wants.I havent hung out with Logan in months! Unless you count the days when Dak isnt here which is just about never ! And we have a quick conversation which gets interrupted because either Dak calls or he knocks at the door this even happens at night!

Ill be trying to sleep and Dak will Call Logan telling him that he cant sleep because he's afraid of the dark! Logan is up all night on the phone singing to get Dak to go to bed . Until Dak convinces Logan to let him come sleep in our apartment instead og his apartment . Which is down the hall from ours so he's here in a few seconds with a pillow in one hand and teddy bear in the other . But Loagn just grabs his hand and pulls him into our room . Then I have to wait till Logan has his arm around him so the Boogie man cant get him then Loagn signals for me to turn the light off.

"Logie im tired"Dak says walking out of the kitchen he has a little juice box that was probably Carlos' which I hope wasn't the last one because Carlos doesn't let anyone have one Not even James! And he loves James to death but if he drinks one of his Juice boxes he is in ALOT of trouble! "Yeah ok im gonna go down to the pool with Carlos and James see ya guys later!"I said and before I was a foot out the door

"LOGIEEE!"I turned around and loked at Logan he had an irritated look on his face.

"WHAT DAK WHAT ! I SAID FIVE MINUTES ITS HARDLY BEEN FIVE SECONDS! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT!"Logan shouted at Dak! I never thought I would see the day where Logan would lose his temper with Dak! He never does that I see the anger in his eyes but he usually just shakes it off.I looked over at Dak who started to cry.I groaned is this guy serious ?

"I-I-I-I-IM Sorry Logieee"He pouted at him"I just wanted to see if you were done yet."Dak said and wiped his tears Logan lost it.

'Thats it out out OUT ! IM DONE WITH YOU OUT JUST GO I CANT DO THIS CRY BABY SHIT ANYMORE"I looked at Logan in disbelief NO WAY did I just hear Logan Mitchell cuss ! Today must be crazy Dak pouted again and went out the door.

"I was gonna leave you any-"I cut him off when I closed the door in his face.

"Wow Logan you ok?"Logan looked around for a minute

"Do you..Do you feel that?"He smiled and looked around again.

"uh feel what?

"I feel as though a HUGE weight has been lifted of my shoulders! I feel like I can breathe again!" We looked at each other before we both busted out laughing He ran over and hugged me."Gosh I feel so much better"He just laughed again and went back to his computer"You know I am always working lets go to the pool"He shut off the computer and grabbed his towel.I just stared at him"You coming?"I smirked and put arm around him

"Wow Logan, You give up Homework and dump Dak all in one day ! You must feel good!"He shrugged

"You have NO idea " I laughed and got into the elevator . Now Daks gone im getting alot closer to getting Logan

**Guitar Dude:The Leaver**

**(A/N:I didnt know Guitar Dudes real name...So I named him Skylar lol)**

"Logie come here baby"

"Yes Skylar?"I said sitting on his lap . He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh nothing I just like holding you"I smirked and cuddled up to him.I love Skylar or Guitar Dude whatever he wants to be called . Its been a couple months and things are getting serious It scares me a little but as long as were in it together.I moved so I was facing him and pecked his lips.

" I Love you Logie"He said cuddling into me again.

"I Love You To Skylar"I tried to rearrange myself something kept poking me."Sky, whats in your pocket ? It keeps poking me"I said giggling . He frowned and looked at his pocket then back at me"oh its nothing Baby"I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he smirked and shook his head.

"No babe not this time its nothing I promise" I reached for his pocket,but he grabbed my hand and kissed it gently."Just trust me ok ? Its a surprise and i know how you love surprises."He said kissing my hand again . All of a sudden I felt jumpy

"A surprise ? What kinda surprise ? Tell me tell me tell me Please!"He laughed and shook his head.I pouted at him and swung my legs back and forth"Why not?"I asked He just hugged me closely.

"ok if you really wanna know"He said nudging me in the side.I nodded he smiled"Ok well your surprise is-"

"Hey Logan hey Guitar Dude"_Uh really James! _"So guitar dude ready for the big trip ?" _Trip? What Trip? How come I dont know about any trip !_

"Uh trip i dont know what that means?"Skylar said nervously.I looked at him and he was motioning for James to leave Then he saw me watching and stopped.

"Yeah what TRIP James?" I asked innocently looking at him He laughed.

"You know that trip to Florida Green Day called last week ! They want him to join the band !He leaves today! Didnt you know? He told just about everyone...Oh you were uh awkward. im gonna go find Carlos so I can make out with him see ya later"James said running away.

"WHAT TRIP SKYLAR!"He sighed grabbing my hands.

"Ok so I got a job in Miami,Florida and it just happened to be from Green Day.I took the job without thinking and then you walked by all smiley to see me and it hit me! I have to leave my love behind!I dont want to but its a big job offer I have to go please unde-"I cut him off with my hand

"Im not mad about the trip"He smiled"Im mad that you didnt tell me! I would've understood! But you've kept this from me since last week ! Im more than mad im furious! After every guy ive dated including Dak and Jett your the worst ! I wish we had never dated !"I got up and ran out the pool and into the lobby.I stopped at the front desk where Bitters was.

"Im sor-r-ry Bi-bi-t-t-ters"He just patted my back.

"You know I heard everything that just happened?"I nodded my head"And i still dont get it" I looked up at him

"What do you mean?"He smiled and shook his head

"I dont get it Ive seen you break up with three guys in the last year who all didn't love you and you miss the one guy that does! Kendall has loved you since you got here.I see him longing after you whenever your with some one . I see when he's mad and whenever you kiss another guy . But somehow you don't! He loves you go get him !"

I stared blankly at him for a second before I actually got it whenever I needed someone Kendall was there my shoulder to cry on he caught every tear,listened to every story and ,Told me he loves me before ! And yet I didnt catch any of it ! Im so blind! I ran upstairs and rushed to get my key . Only to have the door opened by of course Kendall he smiled at me

**Kendall:The One**

"Hey Logan lose your ke-"I cut him off with a kiss He looked surprised before he finally started to kiss me back he picked me up and closed the door with his foot.I felt his tounge run over my bottom lip and I immediatly granted him access . He threw me on the couch and ran his hands under my shirt."WAIT!"I shouted and he stopped

"I have something to say"He sighed but nodded and climbed off of me.I got up and sat in his lap."Kendall why didn't you ever say anything?"he looked at me with a confused face

"About what?"

"About you liking me"I said he turned red

"I dont know you were always with some guy and you always seemed so happy I didnt wanna ruin anything between us."He looked down at his shoes like they were so interesting.I Smiled"I wish you had said something because I regret every single guy that ive been for now"I said and cuddled into him

"Yeah? "I nodded my head

"I love you Logan"

"I know i never realized it but I Love you to Kendall"He smiled and went in to kiss me again

**A/N:Wow haha it was SO funny to find this it took awhile though cause I had to edit it (: But HEY I finally got down to doing it (:Reviews?(: Longest One-Shot I have EVER written haha(:**

**_ -Ahmazingly-Weird_  
><strong>


End file.
